


Little Black Dress

by xxmione_jeanxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmione_jeanxx/pseuds/xxmione_jeanxx
Summary: What happens when Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour’s marriage fails, because she would rather him work in an office then allow him to live out his dreams as a curse breaker?Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley became rather close during the Quidditch World Cup; they would often sneak off and have an intelligent conversation, leading Hermione to have unrequited feelings for the older Weasley.This is based after the war, Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and left London to pursue her dream to own her own bookshop.After trying to work it out with Ron, he and Hermione both agreed they would be better as friends. Now Ron is getting married! Hermione goes to the wedding with the newly single Bill Weasley, as just friends....however Ginny Weasley has other plans for the couple.Some Ron/Hermione relationship. Some Bill/Fleur relationship.I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really nervous to write this...so I truly hope it isn’t too disappointing..
> 
> Currently a WIP, uh, yeah. Next chapter coming up momentarily.

Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley were sitting against a tree, they weren’t at all interested in the Qudditch World Cup, as much as everyone else was. Instead much like any other the night, the two would sneak away to have an intelligent conversation regarding to their future hopes and dreams. Hermione’s dream was to leave London, once the war was over, and move to America. She wanted to own her own bookshop. That’s exactly what the young witch would do, when the time came. Bill’s dream was to become a famous curse breaker. “Bill....” Hermione would start off and smile when the familiar form that joined her by their tree. “How are you??” The question was casual. 

In response to her question, Bill grinned and looked at her. “Hey Mione, I’m doing alright, how are you? Have you told anyone about what you are planning to do once you graduate Hogwarts?” Bill asked looking at the young brunette, yes she was a few years younger than him, but he loved her intelligent conversation. 

Hermione shrugged in response to his question. “I think they expect me to become an auror, but that isn’t what I want. I don’t want to be in London anymore, but I really want to graduate Hogwarts. I’m scared....we all know what’s coming...” Hermione said quietly, her voice shaking. 

Unfortunately before Bill could even respond to her statement; their conversation was cut short, due to hooded beings infiltrating the Quidditch World Cup. “Oh gods!” Hermione said giving a last look to Bill, before standing up on her feet. “Sorry, sorry; I’ve got to go help!” She said biting her lip, as she fled from Bill, her wand drawn in her hand. 

************  
After the events at the Qudditch World Cup, Hermione was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Bill kept in contact throughout her whole year, she saw him once more at Twelve Grimmuald Placd, where they gathered for Christmas, this time; it was a much different occasion. All the Weasley’s were there, because Arthur Weasley had been tortured nearly to death. Of course, Bill was there. He said in his last letter that he would be there and he was looking forward to seeing her again. 

Except...this time, seeing him was different, he had grown even more attractive and intelligent, that year was very kind to him. He still had the familiar firey redhair, as did all the Weasley’s. Since when had Hermione started thinking of Bill as attractive? When they met last year, she just wanted friendship, but unfortunately, or fortunately for Hermione; the young witch started to see him in a different light. 

_Hermione’s POV:_

_Instead of seeking out Bill for a conversation, Hermione made her way up to the room her and Ginny shared. Merlin, Hermione was royally screwed. Hermione didn’t want to see Bill more than a friend...but she was going through all the changes, and she hated it. She confided in her best friend Ginny Weasley, bursting into the room; she threw herself on the bed with an audible groan. “Mione???” The young red headed witch popped out from her closet. “Dear lord woman, you’re redder than Ron’s ears when he gets mad! What did that prat do?” Ginny said sitting down on the bed next to Hermione, trying to figure out her best friends facial expressions. “Wait, you don’t look angry....you look flustered, Mione!”_

_Hermione groaned at Ginny’s recognization. “Flustered? Me? Hardly!” Hermione scoffed Ginny’s way. “Okay maybe a little....” She said as her cheeks turned a hint of pink. “It wasn’t Ron...” Hermione said and bit her bottom lip nervously. “I have a problem, that I’m avoiding because he just walked in the door downstairs, and it was one of your brothers, but not the one you expected..” Hermione trailed off, taking a breath and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it. “Good lord, when did Bill become so attractive?” The brunette witch blurted out, forgetting for a second who she was talking to, a gasp escaped her lips as she quickly placed her hands over her mouth._

_Ginny looked at Hermione, she was alarmed at first, but when she heard Bill’s name come from her best friends lips, a gasp escaped her own lips. “You—Bill?!” Ginny said barely able to make a proper sentence. “Oh sweet Merlin, Mione, you are royally screwed. Bill is four nine years older than you, Mione!” Ginny said, but she was actually quite delighted to find out her brunette friend was falling for one of her eldest brothers. “Mione, you know....you’re 16...” Ginny said softly and stroked her best friends hair._

_Hermione looked at Ginny, as the tears threatened to spill from the brim of her eyes. “Don’t you think I bloody well know that, Ginny?!” Hermione said as the tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks. “I’m too young, for him; and I’ll never be anything other than his brothers best friend.” Hermione grabbed a pillow holding it to her chest. “I’m...I don’t- know how to act around him. I don’t even know when this started happening, sure after last year we stayed in contact, daily correspondences.” She said, as another sob poured out._

_Ginny looked at Hermione and continued stroking her hair. “Mione....you don’t know if he thinks of you like that. He obviously enjoys the conversations you two have just as much as you do.” Ginny said wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her close to her. “Well....are you going to avoid him the whole time you’re here?” Ginny asked sighing. “Maybe he does think the same about you, that you do about him...” Ginny’s voice trailed off._

_Bill’s POV:  
Bill had promised to Hermione, his dear friend in his letter that he would be visiting them at Twelve Grimmuald Place, in order to check on his father. But actually, he had more than one specific reason to go and visit. He loved his family. He really wanted to see Hermione again since their last meeting was cut short due to Death Eaters. True, Bill was nine years older than Hermione, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in her, not just intellectually, but physically too. “Bill, stop thinking about Hermione like you are!” The voice in the back of his head spoke and scolded. “You are 9 years older than her!” The voice continued, Bill ignored it, mostly. _

_Although that rang true, he couldn’t help himself, when he first walked into Twelve Grimmuald Place, he checked on his father and the rest of his family, but sought out the young brunette witch, he could hold intelligent conversations with. Once he spotted her, and she spotted him; Hermione took off. “What in Merlin?” Bill questioned, as he watched the Brunette run away with tinges of pink on her cheeks. When did Hermione become so attractive? Sure it had only been almost a year since he had seen her at the Quidditch World Cup, but this year, it was very kind to her. She had filled out quite nicely. “Stop it!” The voice in his head scolded him again._

_At this moment, Bill seemed to realize that she would probably never look at him as anything other than her best friends eldest brother. But, the problem with that was? He wanted her, but he was sure it was one-sided. “She is 16, Bill! 16 years old! No, that’s a no. And you know how Ron feels about her, he did a good job of making it obvious.” The voice scolded again. He was now totally screwed, but he figured it was just a crush and he would get over it, wouldn’t he?_


	2. The woes of the war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, my first chapter; you read about a young bookworm who finds the oldest Weasley brother super attractive, except she lets go of it. In this chapter the war is happening, with a small glimpse at Hermione’s sixth year. 
> 
> It also features the final war. My next chapter will be based four years after the war. What happens? Just watch and see. Bill and Hermione coming up next chapter. 
> 
> #Character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the main story, so I’m skipping straight to the war. 
> 
> Gods, I’m so sorry if this is disappointing. I’m trying really hard. 
> 
> OH GODS: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! They are the creation of J.K. Rowling!

As Hermione enters her sixth year at Hogwarts; she does her best to forget her crush on the Eldest Weasley brother, Bill Weasley. Unfortunately for her, she is about to experience so much heartbreak and frustration. The ride to Hogwarts was a quiet one, the normally talkative Golden Trio as they are referred to, is completely quiet. They know what’s coming, and they know that someone is going to die this year, they just aren’t quite sure who it will be. 

As the students piled off the Hogwarts express and into the school. The air about the school was different this year, that it ever had been. It was dark and mysterious. One way or another, Hermione and her friends had to get through this year...together and alive. 

Harry found an old potions book labeled “Property of The Half-Blood Prince.” The book actually helped him through a lot, he was even better than Hermione at Potions with the help of the book. He successfully brewed a perfect batch of Felix Felicius (Liquid Luck) which gave the drinker of it all the luck he or she needed for a seemingly unlucky task. 

Hermione had one small problem, she was starting to crush on her red headed best friend, Ron Weasley, damn those Weasley’s for being so attractive. What was it about them?? Their tempers? The way their ears turned red when they were angry, and the way their face turned red when they were embarrassed. Of course, Hermione had done the unthinkable, started crushing on her best friend. 

That crush was shattered shortly after Ron won a Quidditch Game, for the Gryffindor team. Lavender Brown snogged Ronald Weasley right in front of Hermione Granger! Ron didn’t resist either, he snogged her back, causing Hermione to run off with tears in her eyes. 

The one day Harry decided to seek Hermione out, Ron and Lavender walked past Harry and Hermione snogging away. Ron pulled away long enough to say hi. “Hey.” Was all the red headed Weasley said to them, causing Hermione to leap up and send the birds floating above her head, in a straight line after Ron. “Bloody idiot.” Hermione said wiping tears away, as she sat back down next to Harry.

Once again, around Christmas the Trio that had become a twosome, had left Hogwarts, to go spend it with The Weasley’s, and Professor Lupin. Except this time, Hermione did not join them; she went home to spend the last ever Christmas holiday with her parents. As expected they all returned back to Hogwarts on the same day, Ron broke up with Lavender over the Christmas Holiday. 

The last of the year was eventful; but not eventful not until that’s fateful day that Albus Dumbledore was killed by none other than Severus Snape. The old and wise head master fell out of the Astronomy Tower, as Severus Snape said the words Avada Kedavara. 

After that happened, Hermione and her friends left Hogwarts for their last time, they would ever step foot on the grounds until the war. They had found a fake Horcrux, which contained a note, stating this one was a fake, and he was off to destroy the real one. The note was signed R.A.B (Regulus Black.)

*********************

The year started off with Bill and Fleur getting married, much to the young brunette’s displeasure. That was when Hermione decided the crush on the Eldest Weasley was only one-sided. _or was it?_

Unfortunately their beautiful wedding was ruined by Death Eaters running through the Weasley’s beautifully decorated back yard. The Order was there, so Hermione, Ron, and Harry knew it would be taken care of. Hermione had turned 17 that year, before Harry and Ron. Hermione knew it was her job to get Harry and Ron away from The Burrow as quickly as possible, especially Harry; because he is who they were after mainly. 

After that fateful day at Fleur and Bill’s wedding; the trio had constantly been on the run, what baffled them was the fake Horcrux, they soon found the real one and destroyed it with The Sword of Gryffindor, that caused a bunch of questions and leading Hermione to be tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, a silver dagger carved the words mud blood into Hermione’s right forearm; a scar that would be embedded on her skin forever. Unfortunately the house elf, Dobby lost his life that day for coming to the aid of The Golden Trio. Bellatrix’s silver dagger pierced the house-elf in the heart.

That event lead to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, to shell cottage. The home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, the moment they arrived there, Hermione could focus on nothing but the searing pain in her right forearm. Except it was even hard for her to focus on that because Harry was screaming at Hermione for something to heal Dobby’s wound. 

“Hermione! You have to have something-something in your bag to help him. He saved us, Hermione!” The jet black haired wizard screamed at Hermione, pleadingly screamed at Hermione, before picking up the house elf in his arms, and cuddling him close. “Dobby stay with us!” At the moment, the house elf took his last breath, but not before stating, “Such a beautiful place for Dobby to be with his friends, Harry Potter.” Dobby spoke, as he closed his eyes and passed. 

********************

The Raging War: 

It was time for them to step foot on Hogwarts grounds again, where Professor Snape, was now Headmaster. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were helped into the castle by their good friend Neville Longbottom, where the Trio was greeted with a round of applause from their fellow students. The event should have been taken slowly, but Harry was running out of time. “I need help to find an object sort of like a crown.” The jet black haired Harry Potter announced. 

Luna is the one who came to his rescue. “You’re talking about Rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem. If you want to know it’s location you have to talk to someone who’s dead. Helena Ravenclaw, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. Harry did as Luna suggested and bolted off towards the Ravenclaw Tower, passed the Maurders Map to Ron and Hermione, who were going off to seek a basilisk fang to destroy The Diadem with. 

Ron and Hermione stood by the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets, where Ron uttered his best impression of Harry’s parsletongue (snake language) the entrance opened and allowed them into the chamber. They went to the skeleton of the basilisk, which Hermione would use to destroy yet another Horcrux. The other Horcruxes had been destroyed by Ron and Harry. It was Hermione’s turn, the Horcrux that Hermione destroyed was the cup of Hufflepuff, as the Horcrux was stabbed with the fang of the basilisk, it burst into two. At that moment when it was destroyed The chamber was flooded, but not completely.

As the water fell down over Hermione and Ron, she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. 

Following that event a whole swarm of events happened at the school, the Death Eaters had infiltrated the barriers put up by all the professors, parents, students and staff. It didn’t take long after that for a full on war to break out. The battle was won of course, but not all losses were easy to take.


	3. Maybe something More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based four years after the war, as stated in other chapters before, Hermione kept in close contact with Bill. 
> 
> It is also based around Hermione graduating from Hogwarts, and leaving London for America, where she happily owns her own bookshop called Granger’s sanctuary! Hermione broke up with Ron just a few short months after they started dating at the end of their seventh year, both of them deciding they were better off as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I didn’t put this fanfiction into the right category. I’m working on fixing that. 
> 
> I do not own anything but the writing. Again, I’m really sorry for putting this in the wrong freakin’ category. 
> 
> But also a note; I put it in the completed category, because I have all intentions of completing this today. Because right now the inspiration for it is very high. And I will be completing it.

It had been four years since the war, while Hermione and Ron tried to date shortly after the war, they both decided it would not work between them, and they were meant to be nothing more than friends. Within those four years Hermione Granger had graduated Hogwarts with the highest honors, she had also left London, and reclaimed her sanity in America. The burden of the war was too much for her to handle, so she left as soon as she could. 

Here she was in her own bookshop, that she had bought and fixed up. Harry gave her a lot of money after the war telling her to use it for her dreams, which she did. When Hermione first saw the dingy little bookshop, she was immediately drawn to it. Luckily for her, that was the day the previous owner was planning on selling it, and she had more than enough to buy it from him. A quaint little two bedroom flat was conveniently located above the bookshop, the flat came with the purchase of the bookshop. 

After giving the bookshop some much needed TLC, it was fixed up, as good as new. Hermione renamed it Granger’s Sanctuary, because to Hermione it was her own little sanctuary, the place where the bookworm could be herself. It was nearing Christmas time, and Hermione had delicately decorated the bookshop, tinsel and ornaments were all around the shop, she had even set up a small little Christmas tree by her counter. Hermione was making a lot of money with this bookshop, but to her it wasn’t about the money; it was about her customers and their thirst for knowledge and reading. 

It was nearly closing time for Hermione, which meant she could close up her shop, and retire to her flat for the evening. Hermione watched the last customer exit her shop, with their purchase, in a small brown bag. Hermione got up from her desk, and walked over locking the front door of the bookshop behind the customer. Of course Hermione would put spells and charms around her bookshop to keep it secure. Hermione shut off the lights, and made her way through the back door up the stairs to her flat. Not even five minutes after entering her flat, Hermione did the same spells and charms she used on the bookshop doors for the extra security. 

Hermione had just kicked off her shoes, as a light tapping on her window, signaled that she had got a letter. Hermione opened her window and allowed the small brown owl to enter her apartment. Carefully she untied the letter, handing the owl a treat. The owl gratefully accepted the treat and soared back out the window. The letter was from Bill. Hermione’s heart did a small leap inside her chest, as she carefully unraveled the letter.

_“Dear Hermione,_

_Happy war-iversary. I can’t believe it’s been four bloody years and I’ve done fuck all with my life. While you’re chasing your dreams in America. The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts always tends to get me thinking of the glory days more than usual. This war-iversary has me in a melancholy mood, so please forgive me for the brooding nature of this letter._

_You know? This was honestly so much easier when you were still in London, and not an ocean away. I could really use one of our coffee dates today, or any day really. How’s the shop fairing? Did you ever get that leaky window fixed? I’m miserable as ever, because I don’t see myself having a behind the desk job, y’know? I always wanted to be a curse breaker, but I took this job to satisfy Fleur and my mother. Stupid mistake if you ask me._

_How is your love life? Any boyfriends I have to interrogate in a brotherly way?”_ Hermione chuckled at that and shook her head. “You’re the only one I want.” Hermione spoke out loud to herself, as she continued to read his letter. _“I feel like Fleur and I are losing the spark we once had, because while I love her, I’m not in love with her. There is no one else, but things just aren’t the same. She keeps asking me when we are going to start a family. It’s not that I don’t want to be a father, but I just can’t do this mundane lifestyle anymore. I want adventure, I want to travel, Bill Weasley was not meant to sit behind a desk, he was meant to be out traveling in the world, breaking curses._

_What do you think I should do, Mione? Really, honestly, because at this moment I’m at a loss, I’m really only doing this job to appease mum and Fleur. I know in my heart that while reading this letter you’re probably shaking your head and calling me a bloody idiot for not taking your advice at The Qudditch World Cup, and following my dreams of being a successful curse breaker. Is that spare room still available in your flat? I know you offered it to me before, but I’m considering just up and leaving, well not completely, just coming to visit. I feel this conversation would go much better in person._

_Again, I ask; what do you think I should do Mione? Should I throw away this mundane lifestyle and chase my dreams, but that would mean losing Fleur, which really isn’t a loss. That sounded a bit more harsh than I intended it to. I’m sorry you and Ron didn’t work out, but you were and have always been too good for him.”_ That part made her heart flutter a little bit. _“I don’t know, if you’ll get this, or find time to write me back, I know how busy the book shop is, especially around this time of year. Well, my break from work is over and if I don’t get back to my job, I’ll get daggers from the Goblins for days._

_Always your friend,  
Bill W.” _

Hermione put the letter down next to her, she had all intentions to write him back, after she fixed herself a cup of tea, once fixing herself the perfect cup of tea, Hermione sat down at her small kitchen table, she pulled out her quill, ink, and parchment. The next question was, how would she start off her letter? Dear handsome? Dear love? Dearest Bill? Hermione decided to go with the first way, she dipped her quill in the ink and got right to work on her response. 

_“Dear handsome,_

_Holy Merlin, has it already been four years? Wow, time sure flies. This time of the year, I’m usually found drinking a few glasses of wine at a muggle pub. Tonight however, with it being so close to Christmas I decided to stay in for the night. It was a long day at the bookshop._

_As much as I agree with your statement I know you understand why I left London, why I had to leave. It was my choice, and had nothing to do with bad blood with any of you. The shop is fairing really well, and yes I got that bloody annoying window fixed. Our coffee dates were always enjoyable and light-hearted._

_Boyfriends? Me? Hardly have time for all of that, with the bookshop in full motion, and everything else going on. I’m sorry to hear about your relationship with Fleur faltering.”_ She paused and laughed softly to herself, “No, I’m not.” Hermione said taking a sip of her tea, returning to her letter. _“You know it is possible to love someone, but not be **in love** with them. I had that feeling all to well with Ron, while I loved him I was not **in love** with him. I really think that you should leave your desk job at Gringotts. You’re right, you do not belong sitting behind a desk, you belong exploring and breaking curses._

_The spare room is still available, even though Crookshanks will go in there a lot, I don’t know what his fascination is with that damn room. However, I would not mind the company, it would be nice to have someone other than a cat to talk to. But that choice is up to you, Bill. You’re right, I am shaking my head and calling you a bloody idiot for not following your dreams. If you want my honesty, well, sweetheart you’ve got it. You really do need to leave that mundane life you live behind and go do what your heart is telling you to do. But, I’m not making that decision for you._

_You never took my advice before, but I really honestly think you should this time. That room will always be available to you. You know I will always make time to reply to you, Bill. You’re my closest friend. I mean, I don’t want you losing Fleur, but from what you’ve said, you seem to have already lost any feelings you had for her. Bringing a child or children into it would make your decision that much harder. Perhaps you can floo to my flat sometime and we will have a proper chat, not through letters. I must end this letter here, because it’s a little after midnight, and I’m exhausted. I look forward to your response._

_Your friend,  
Mione.” _

Ending the letter she tied it up and called for her owl Nessa to deliver it, to Bill. Hermione quickly tied the letter to the owls leg, and fed her a treat, opening the window, and watching her soar out into the night. It was definitely time for Hermione to try and get some sleep. Hermione undressed and climbed into bed, relaxing immediately into the silk sheets and allowing herself to drift off to a deep sleep.


	4. I’m here..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Weasley receives the response from Hermione, and instead of responding in paper, he decides to respond in person, probably not the best idea, since he is newly single. 
> 
> He does go through with the divorce and now he is a single Pringle. 
> 
> But him stopping by is not just for a visit, it’s to finally take Hermione’s advice and become what he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don’t own anything but the writing. Also, I apologize again for putting this bloody fanfiction into the wrong category. Are you ready? Yeah, I’m not.

Bill had received Hermione’s response to his latest letter he sent her, but instead of responding on paper, he decides to respond in person.

**************   
_Bill’s POV:  
The eldest Weasley had approached his wife, with some rather unhappy news. He had gotten an interview for a curse breaking job, and passed it with flying colors. He was taking Hermione’s advice and doing what his heart called for him to do. Bill found Fleur on the couch of their shared cottage, with a glass of the finest wine in her hand “Fleur, love? We need to talk.” Bill said boldly, and sighed running his hands over his face and his fingers through his long hair. Before continuing he took a deep breath. “Listen, love. This? It isn’t working for me anymore. I am not meant to be sitting behind a desk, I am meant to be exploring the world, traveling and breaking curses.” He let the breath go, and held up his hand to Fleur, indicating he wasn’t done speaking yet. “I know you, and everyone will hate me for this decision, but I’m not happy here....not happy at all. I’m actually down right miserable. It is nothing that you have done, Fleur; nothing at all.” Before Bill could speak anymore, Fleur was up on her feet the rage clear on her face._

Oh Merlin, he had done it, he had truly pissed off the lovely Veela he married, even he knew it was a mistake to do this conversation right now, but the sooner it was done, the better it would be.

_Fleur’s POV:  
Fleur was sitting in the shared cottage with Bill, she really had no indication that something was wrong with their marriage, to her the marriage was perfect, except for the no babies part. When she heard her husband’s exasperated sigh, she knew this conversation wasn’t going to go well. Once Bill finished, Fleur stood quickly on her feet, tossing the glass filled with wine, to crash against the wall and shatter. “Vhat? Vhat do you mean this ees not vorking?” The now enraged Veela asked, her French accent clear in her voice. She had been learning English better, but when she was furious, her French was strong. “Ees it because I keep asking for children? For a family with my husband?!” Her angry voiced echoed in the quaint living room. “William Veasley, vhat do you mean sitting behind a desk isn’t for you?? I thought you loved that job! I thought you loved working with and for zee Goblins?” Fleur shouted as her expression turned into more anger. The expression turned to one of sadness. “Ees there someone else?!” Fleur asked her voice quiet, but you could still hear the anger. _

Bill looked at his soon to be ex wife, as the wine glass shattered. He cannot believe that she would even think there is someone else, however he took her anger like a man, because he had caused it. 

_Bill’s POV:_

_“Well newsflash, Fleur! I do not like or love working with the goblins at all! Nor do I love working for them! I hate that stupid job, I hate being behind a fucking desk! It’s not who I am, and it is never who I will be! Not at all! I cannot fucking do this anymore. I cannot pretend like I am happy, because I’m bloody well not! As for children, I denied you, because at some point I knew I was going to follow my heart and do what I’m meant to be doing!” Bill spoke, feeling the anger rise up in him, that Weasley temper would get him every time. At her next comment his eyes captured hers. “No, you crazy woman! There is no one else. There never has been!” He knew immediately that might settle her concerns._

Fleur listened to Bill and immediately started crying, she knew in her heart that Bill really wasn’t happy here, because he had expressed it many times, but she loved him, she was in love with him, but unfortunately, he was no longer in love with her and she could sense that.

_Fleur’s POV;  
Fleur looked at him through bloodshot eyes, “Fine Bill, but know if you take that position you were offered for curse breaking, we are divorcing. Eeets either me or that damn job!” Fleur knew in her heart, what exactly Bill would choose, and she slowly slipped her wedding and engagement band off placing them on the small table by their couch. “You don’t even have to make a choice, because I know vhat it vill be....I’ll send you the divorce papers by owl. But for now, I need to leave. “Only thing I want from this divorce ees this cottage.” Fleur spoke and turned on her heel, walking out the door to a safe apparting spot and apparated away. _

Bill sighed a breath of relief, one that he hadn’t realized he had been holding, in a few days the papers arrived and he signed the cottage over to Fleur, he watched as his wedding band disintegrated off his finger. He packed all his things into a small bag, that he had used the undetectable extension charm on, something he learned from Hermione. With a quick look back, he walked to the apparition part and apparated away. 

*******************  
He knew exactly where he was going, and who he needed to see. His feet hit the ground, as the bookshop of Hermione’s came into his vision. Bill did not hesitate to open the door, signaling to the brunette haired witch someone had entered her shop. Bill looked around the shop for the familiar witch, she was to be found nowhere, there was a door open that lead to the back of her shop, and Bill entered, calling out her name. “Mione? You here? I would assume that you would be considering your shop is full of customers.” Bill called and sighed when he got no answer.

Hermione was in the back room reading a wedding invitation. It was from Ron, he and Lavender were getting married. “Good for you, Ron.” Hermione said quietly to herself. Hermione looked at the date on the invitation and sighed. She didn’t want to show up without anyone, but she also knew no muggle man would go with her. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar voice of Bill Weasley. “What-“ Hermione cut herself off and approached the male, he was looking extremely disheveled, and quite a bit distracted. Hermione bounced out from her spot and flashed him a warm smile. “Bill! What are you doing here?!” Hermione said running over and hugging him quickly. 

Bill watched as the familiar brunette locks and figure bounced towards him. He returned the hug and shrugged. “Taking you up on that offer of that room. I would have responded to your letter, but a lot of stuff happened. Fleur and I are divorced, and I took a job, curse breaking here in America. Bill said flashing his left ring finger that no longer bore a wedding band. 

Hermione listened to him explain himself and sighed. “Oh, Bill, I’m so sorry about you and Fleur. I truly am.” Hermione knew in the pit of her stomach that she really was not sorry. “I’m actually about to close up for the day, and maybe get some food in my stomach. Just pick a table and sit, and I’ll be with you in a moment. Oh, by the way, Ron is getting married. His wedding is this weekend.” Hermione said casually and walked out of the room.

Bill followed behind her, and for a minute he was dumbfounded when she had casually mentioned that Ron was getting married. “Wait!” He called after her, but she was already behind her counter doing the paperwork and closing out the cash register, that conversation needed to be had after she had closed shop. “I promise, I’ll help you with what I can. But, I’m still rubbish at cooking; so I won’t do that, but I’ll clean and be the tall person you need to reach things, when you forget you’re a witch, and need something high up.” Bill said to Hermione before he left her counter. 

A small smile tugged at the brunette’s lips. Oh Merlin, now she was royally screwed, because her and Bill would be sharing living quarters, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle being in a confined space with him for too long, before she tried to kiss him. But of course, Hermione had enough respect for the man, to not throw herself at him.


	5. Confined with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is finally living in Hermione’s flat in the spare bedroom, but this bloody idiot cannot keep his eyes off Hermione, for a second. He is still nine years older than her, but she is a legal adult. It didn’t take him long to recover from the divorce with Fleur. 
> 
> It might be the chance to find out how the bookworm really feels about him. But, he doesn’t want to push it, or does he? No, he does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no smut in this chapter of this fanfiction, I’m trying to slowly build up to that part, soon my dears, soon. 
> 
> Once again, I do not own anything but the writing.

Hermione and Bill had been living together for at least a week, except the problem is? The two cannot seem to keep their eyes off one another, which could be troublesome for the pair. 

****************  
Hermione had approached Bill that Friday with an interesting proposal. “Bill, uh....so, I know this is weird...considering your current situation.”Hermione started off, she was nervous, but she figured it was from the fact that her and Bill had spent so much time together lately, he was sparking her interest once more. 

_Hermione’s POV:  
Well, now she really was screwed. All Hermione wanted to do was ask Bill to be her date to Ron’s wedding, well not date per-se, more as her friend. So, why the hell was this so bloody complicated for the young witch?! Oh right, because she liked Bill, a lot. Hermione had stopped herself from thinking about Bill, like she used to, when she was 16. Because she knew it was not right at the time, but now she was well over the age and she was an adult. She didn’t have to stop thinking about Bill like that anymore, because he was single, and so was she. Hermione was dressed in a comfortable outfit, blue jeans that hugged every curve of her just right, a simple white t-shirt, that may have gave a little too much of her cleavage away, but Hermione liked the way it hugged her, she had also let her hair down as Bill told her to do more often, her once untamable curls, now cascaded down her back in soft waves. _

Bill was sitting at the dinning room table as Hermione approached him, she seemed nervous, he could sense that, but what did she have to be nervous about? She knew he would do anything for her, after all she did give him a place to lay his head. “What-“ he stopped in his tracks. 

_Bill’s POV:  
In the whole time of knowing Hermione, he knew her acting nervous was not something he expected from Hermione. There he went again, thinking wicked thoughts about the brunette witch, she was attractive, intelligent, gorgeous, beautiful, and definitely sexy. He remembered at one time he had to stop himself from thinking of Hermione like this, but that was when she was underage, nothing was stopping him now, except for the fact; he wasn’t sure if she felt the same way about him. The one problem with her approaching him, she looked absolutely stunning, even in the simple muggle clothes she picked. That is why he stopped speaking when the beautiful brunette waltzed into view. “Bill, you’re fucking screwed, mate.” The voice in his head said tauntingly. _

Bill’s eyes had not left Hermione since she waltzed into the room. “What’s your question, Mione?” Bill asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the sight of her was driving him crazy, he could smell her perfume, she smelled of Jasmine, Vanilla, and Roses. Bill wanted to get away from this situation, but he also really wanted to help her out, with whatever it was. 

Hermione was having the same problem as Bill, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him either. Her thoughts drifted, she could smell his cologne and it was driving her mad. He smelled of sandalwood, peppermint, and bloody hell, what was that? Oh fucksake, it was parchment and ink, as he was filling out paperwork, before she interrupted him. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by his voice. “Oh, right! I came to ask...if you would be against..,” _kissing me mercilessly right now_ she thought but continued on, “Attending Ron’s wedding with me as my date, that isn’t actually a date, we’re just going as friends. I guess that’s the best way to put it. So... do you want to?” Hermione asked letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

As Bill watched Hermione stumble over the simplest of words, he chuckled quietly to himself. He actually thought it was rather adorable and hoped that he was the cause of her frustration, not some other bloke, what was that? A small twang of jealously? Of course it was, sweet fucking Merlin, he was in so deep with this sexy little witch, he wasn’t complaining though, not one bit. Bill listened to her question and chuckled loudly again, “Why Miss Granger, you want to take me, Bill Weasley to my younger brothers wedding?” He said teasingly. “Of course I will go as you, just as friends, nothing else.” _‘Wrong, and you knew damn well it was!’ The voice in his head taunted him again._ “But only if you were a little black dress, so I can make all the men there drool over my beautiful date.” Bill said, not realizing he had stood up and got that close to Hermione, his hot breath tickling her neck. 

Hermione gasped, feeling his hot breath against her neck, when the hell did he stand up and get this close to her? She had no idea and by the looks of his expression he had no idea either. “Little black dress?” Hermione repeated as she stepped back from him, to give them some space, if she hadn’t, she would have kissed him. “Fine, fine. But you have to wear an equally nice fitting tuxedo. So I can watch the ladies be jealous of my handsome date.” Hermione said a blush appearing in her cheeks. She did her best to hide the blush as she changed the subject. “I’m famished! Are you done with that paperwork, or do you think you could take time away to join me for dinner? We’re going out to eat, I don’t feel like cooking.” Hermione said and stepped back, leaning against the archway of the dining room. 

Of course, Bill was quick to notice the blush that tinted Hermione’s cheeks pink, but he didn’t let her know he has caught it before she changed the subject. “That’s fair.” Bill said responding to her comment about the nice fitting tuxedo. As he noticed the quick change of subject he chuckled again. “Yes, a break does sound lovely. But I’m paying, Granger.” Bill said placing one of his large hands over Hermione’s small, dainty one, that fit his so well. At that very moment, he felt something erupt inside him, something that felt very different with Hermione, a small spark ignited inside of him, something he had not felt in a very long time, even with being married to Fleur. 

Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard him use her last name. “Fine, this time you can pay. Next time, it’s my turn.” Hermione said softly and bit her lip as she felt the spark ignite in her as well. “I do hope there will be a next time.” She whispered softly, and looked at his hand on hers. Hermione had not felt this way about a wizard in quite sometime. “Okay, seriously. Go shower and get ready, you reek, Weasley!” Hermione said pulling her hand away from his, not in disgust, but she needed to shower as well. “Be ready in ten minutes.” She said and walked off towards her room, Hermione locked the bedroom door behind her and sighed. “Fuck, fuck! Fuck me, fucking Merlin! I’m so fucking screwed!” 

Hermione said, while she started the shower in her room. She stripped out of her clothes, and climbed into the welcoming warm water. Hermione quickly showered, using her Jasmine and Vanilla shampoo and conditioner, she then rinsed her hair, and washed her body with her rose scented body wash. Hermione turned the shower off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself, she heard the showering going in the room adjacent to hers. Hermione quickly cast a drying spell on herself and her hair, she tamed her curls letting them cascade down her back again. Hermione picked out a nice red shirt, vneck, and a slim fitting pair of jeans. When she sat in front of her mirror, she applied a small amount of mascara and eyeliner, followed by a shade of pink lip gloss, once finished with her makeup, she grinned at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. 

Hermione grabbed a pair of socks, and her favorite black flats, she then tossed the socks to the side, deciding she didn’t need them. Slipping the black flats on, Hermione unlocked her door and slipped into the dining room, waiting for Bill to emerge, when she heard the loud, footsteps she looked up to see Bill, completely dressed in muggle attire, he looked breathtaking. “You clean up nice, Weasley.” Hermione said, feeling herself getting a little hot by the sight of him. 

Bill had taken a shorter shower than Hermione did, he picked out a nice blue shirt, and a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly. He hurriedly grabbed his boots and a pair of socks, putting them on, and slipping out of his room. When he made his way to the dining room, he stopped in his tracks and stared at Hermione, what was this witch trying to do to him? Because it was bloody working, she looked absolutely stunning. “You look fucking amazing, Mione.” He said as he approached her, he wanted to kiss her, but knew that this was not the time, nor the place. “Shall we?” Bill asked holding out his hand for the young witch to take. 

Hermione felt herself blush, and her cheeks get hot again, as he complimented her. “Thank you...” She said softly and placed her hand in his, the headed out for a little while.


	6. The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione buys a little black dress, just as Bill asked her to wear to Ron’s wedding. Except before they go Hermione does something that might put the relationship she shares with Bill at risk. 
> 
> Bill and Hermione attend the wedding together, but not together. Certain things start to unfold between the two of them, thanks to the help of a certain firey red-headed Molly Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, I hadn’t expected this to have 6 chapters. Once again, I don’t own anything but the writing, also; still no smut, maybe next chapter? But there is a shared hot kiss between Bill and Hermione in this chapter.
> 
> I fully intended on finishing this tonight, however I’ve been at it all day, and I am tired. I promise to continue with this story tomorrow, my apologies for the inconvenience to all!

Hermione and Bill entered their shared flat, after a very lovely dinner, they talked and had a few glasses of wine, well Hermione had wine, Bill had brandy. Hermione slipped her flats off as she entered the flat, she waited for Bill to enter, closing and locking the door behind him. “That was really fun, I had a great time with you, tonight, Bill. But then again, whenever I’m in your company; I have a great time.” 

Hermione said and sank back into the sofa, she felt her eyes getting heavy, and she knew it was time for rest, they had a big day tomorrow. “Okay, I’m worn out. Time for me to sleep, big day tomorrow, y’know.” Hermione started to get up from the sofa, but stopped. “Bill-“ no more talking for Hermione, she did the boldest thing she had ever done. Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, Hermione had no idea what washed over her, but she pulled away quickly. “I-sorry.” She said as the pink tint on her cheeks got darker. 

Bill was listened to Hermione speaker and chuckled in response to her. “I really do enjoy being in your company and, I always have a great time with you.” He responded, noticing the young brunette is fixated on his lips, was she going to kiss him, he bloody hoped so, because if she didn’t, he would kiss her. Bill heard Hermione stop in mid sentence it took him a moment to realize that her lips were on his, before he could react to it, he realized she pulled away quickly. Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. “No, no. It’s fine. Don’t apologize, Mione.” He reassured her and did the same thing she did to him. Bill’s hands cupped Hermione’s cheek, he pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers, with the same passion, she gave him. 

Hermione felt herself being pulled onto his lap, what the- oh shit. Hermione didn’t have much time to respond, before she felt his lips crashing on to hers. Hermione returned the eagerness of his kiss, pressing herself against him, her hands tangled in red locks, as she pressed on with the kiss, this time deepening it ever so much. Hermione felt her senses go into overdrive with the returned kiss, her hands moved from his hair, to travel down his chest, through his shirt, she pressed herself harder into him. Holy shit, this had to stop or she would surely loose control. 

Bill’s body had responded to Hermione in a way he had not expected, neither one of them were thinking clearly. All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off, and have his way with her, but this was probably not the time. Bill felt her pressing herself against him, harder, he felt the kiss deepen by Hermione’s own lips, his body had started reacting more than it should have to her, a small growl escaped his lips, feeling her dainty hands caressing his skin through his shirt. He had to stop this, not that he wanted to, but if he didn’t....he would not be able to maintain his control. 

Bill’s hands traveled to her hair, but soon moved from her hair to caress the fabric over her breasts, the blasted fabric was in the way of her skin. Large hands moved to caress her curves, through the fabric. Bill had to stop this kiss now, before it went too far. He slowly pulled away opening his eyes, looking at the flustered woman in front of him. “Mione...” He said breathlessly. “Not tonight, love. As much as I want to, gods do I really want too, we do have a big day tomorrow.” 

Hermione felt a low moan escape her lips, as the kiss got rougher, and his hands were running over her body, she really didn’t want this to stop, but she knew the timing was not right, especially with the wedding tomorrow. Feeling the loss of his lips against hers, she opened her eyes and nodded. “You’re right. Big day, shopping and the wedding.” Hermione blushed as she heard him say he really wanted her. “We will continue this sometime....soon.” She said softly and climbed off his lap, she did not miss the reaction she had caused, between his legs. “Soon, love.” Hermione said sending him a wink and sending herself to her room for the evening. 

Bill stayed on the sofa for a few minutes watching as the object of his affections, walked away to her room. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, looking down at the erection in his pants. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, and calm his erection, before getting up and walking to his room, closing the door behind him. Bill was sure he was going to have the vision of the brunette appear in his dreams tonight, so he would probably get very little to no sleep, not that he would mind. 

***************  
The next morning, Hermione awoke after a very sleepless night, due the visions of the red-head infiltrating her thoughts, and dreams. She got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, but she didn’t mind. Hermione stripped off her Pajamas and went into the shower, turning on the water, getting it the right temperature. 

As she washed her hair and body, more visions of Bill danced in her head. “Fuck!” Hermione screamed in the shower, she couldn’t focus on the visions right now, she hurriedly turned off the shower, stepping out she wrapped another fluffy white towel around her. Hermione searched her room for her comfiest longest shirt, and a pair of shorts. She slipped out of her room, and walked into the kitchen, wanting to start coffee, but Bill had already started it. This time....Bill did not have a shirt on, and he had a pair of grey lounge pants on. 

Hermione stopped before entering the kitchen to let her eyes roam over his body. He was fit and muscular, she couldn’t stop herself from staring, as he turned around to face her. 

“Enjoying the view, love?” Bill asked her, with a smirk playing at his lips, he walked over to her handing her a fresh cup of coffee and kissed her lips gently this time. “How long until we have to leave to get what we need?” Bill asked raising the coffee mug to his lips, and taking a sip.

Hermione gasped as she realized she had been caught staring at him. “Sure am.” Hermione winked, taking the cup from him, returning the gentle kiss. “Thank you, and we have about an hour. But we need to eat breakfast.” Hermione said as she nudged him out of the way, to start preparing their breakfast. “Nothing too filling, since there will be a lot of food at the wedding reception. Eggs and toast.” 

Hermione said bending over to open the fridge, she pulled out a carton of eggs, then she bent over to grab a frying pan, turning on the stove she cracked four eggs into the pan. Hermione felt his eyes following her every movement. “Seems like we are both enjoying the view.” She called over her shoulder as she turned back to cooking.

Once their breakfast was consumed, they both rushed to their rooms and got ready for the day ahead. They would be shopping separately, but agreed to meet back at the flat, and change, before heading to the wedding. Hermione and Bill apparated to Diagon Alley, they said their good byes and went to their respective shops. 

It didn’t take long for Hermione to pick out a little black dress that stopped just above her knees, and some very sexy black heels to go with it. Hermione waited for Bill outside the shop she was currently at, he had appeared next to her within a moments time and held up a bag. “I got what I need.” Hermione smiled and nodded to him, taking his hand in hers apparating them back to their flat. 

Hermione looked at the time and sighed. “Okay, off we pop to go get ready for this wedding! Hermione said as she closed the door behind them, locking it. Hermione rushed to her room, and quickly stripped out of her plain Jane clothes, as she slipped into her sleek, form fitting, black dress she had purchased for the special occasion. Hermione slipped easily into her black heels, sitting on her bed, Hermione slid the straps through the belts on each of the shoes. She fixed her hair so it was hanging in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. This time, her makeup was applied, but it was slightly darker than the last time she applied it. Hermione also picked up a shiny red lip gloss that had sparkles in it and put that on her lips. Hermione turned in the mirror to look at herself, she was pleased, but would he be? Hermione slipped out of her room, and waited for Bill to finish by the front door. 

Bill hurried to his room, to change into the proper clothing for the wedding, he stepped out of his street clothes and slid a fresh white shirt on, before putting his Tuxedo on, to tease Hermione, he left the top two buttons of his white shirt open, to give her a view of his chest hair. 

To go with his tuxedo he picked out a red tie, it went perfectly with the rest of his outfit. It didn’t take him long after that to finish getting ready, he used his cologne that he knew Hermione liked, he looked in the mirror pleased with himself, and exited his room. He could smell her lovely perfume, as he made his way towards the front door, the sight in front of him made him stop in his tracks. “You really went and bought a little black dress, Mione?” Bill asked surprised, but pleased with her appearance. “Okay, you are not allowed to leave my side at all tonight, can’t have all the other blokes trying to move in on you, while I’m off getting a drink. Hermione, you look breathtakingly beautiful, gorgeous, and oh so sexy.” Bill said as he moved closer to her, pressing her small frame against the door, with his large muscular frame. He placed a searing kiss on her lips, letting her know he was serious about the promise of it being soon, when he took her as his, in every way possible.

Hermione looked up as Bill emerged from his room, and gasped. “You...” Hermione couldn’t even put into words how he looked. “Mhm, I promised you I would wear a little black dress to this event, remember?” She said as he got closer to her, Hermione returned the searing kiss to his lips, as she reminded him, she was being honest, too. “You look handsome, so fucking handsome Bill, I can assure you, I won’t be leaving your side at all.” Hermione said as she pulled away from him. “We’ve got to go, or we’ll be late.” Hermione said grabbing her leather jacket, and handing him his jacket. “You can apparate us this time. I don’t think I can focus enough with you standing so close to me.” Hermione said and blushed, as she felt her hand being taken in his, she closed her eyes as they were taken by the darkness of the apparation. Once she felt they were on solid ground, she opened her eyes and looked around The Burrow was decorated elegantly. 

Hermione used Bill’s arm to steady herself, and she finally realized he left the top two buttons undone on his shirt. “Tease.” 

Hermione whispered seductively in his ear. Their moment had passed as Mrs. Weasley rushed out to greet the newcomers. “Hermione, Bill! Oh how lovely you both look! Especially you, William! Hermione, just wow! Really you look amazing.” The cheerful Mrs. Weasley said before pulling the both of them into one of her famous bone crushing hugs. 

Hermione and Bill hugged her back, before exchanging a secret glance. “No time to catch up now, the wedding is starting in five minutes. In you come, both of you!” Molly said rushing them into the house, and announcing their entrance. “Hermione, and Bill have arrived!” She felt the need to announce their arrival. 

Hermione looked around nervously for her best friend Ginny Weasley, soon enough she was engulfed in yet another hug, by the younger witch. “Mione, darling! You look so bloody stunning! Really, this dress? Those shoes? The hair? The makeup? You look like a goddess!” Ginny said letting go of Hermione before turning to her oldest brother. “Bill, you look dashing! You clean up really well!” Ginny said hugging him and pulling away before tugging at Hermione’s hand to lead her into the crowd.

Hermione looked at Bill as she was led away from him, her eyes giving him a quick, ‘sorry, love.’ Before disappearing into the crowd with Ginny. 

Bill laughed as he watched his sister pull Hermione away from him, he was helplessly in love with the witch. _“What?!?”_ the voice inside his head questioned, oh Merlin, the voice was right. He was helplessly in love with Hermione Granger, but how and when would he tell her? Maybe later tonight, he would not only tell her, but show her as well, when they were back in the confines of their flat. Oh yes, he definitely would.

Hermione listened to Ginny yammer on about her wonderful relationship with Harry Potter, she really didn’t mind, it kept her thoughts away from a certain red-head. Oh Merlin, she had fallen for the eldest Weasley brother, how and when would she ever admit it. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Ginny’s voice, “Mione? Are you alright, darling? You haven’t said anything at all, is there something on your mind?” The red head questioned her best friend.

Hermione looked at Ginny and blushed slightly. “Yeah, I’m sorry, really. I’m just thinking about Bill. There is something I want-no need to tell him, but I don’t know how. I’m in love with him, but I don’t think he feels the same.” Hermione said a small hint of doubt in her voice. 

Ginny stopped in her tracks. “Mione! How daft are you?! Bill cannot, and has not taken his eyes off you, since you arrived. He looks at you the same way I look at Harry and the same way Harry looks at me. He is in love with you, don’t pretend you don’t see it!” Ginny said looking at her best friend. “When...are you going to tell him?” She questioned the older witch. 

Hermione listened to Ginny speak and shrugged. “I guess I really didn’t notice, because I was too busy listening to you yammer on about your wonderful relationship with Harry.” Hermione pushed her friend playfully. “I want to tell him, tonight, while we’re here, because I feel like the air is right....I just don’t know how to bloody tell him!” Hermione slumped against the wall.

Ginny looked at her best friend and laughed, shaking her head. “Mistletoe; that doesn’t disappear until you kiss the one you like or in your case love, and tell them how you really feel about them. It’s a famous Mrs. Weasley trick, because she knows, Hermione; she knows.” Ginny responded and helped her friend up. “The wedding is starting! Let’s get to our seats. Conveniently you are seated next to Bill.” Ginny said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, as she dragged Hermione back into the crowd. 

As Hermione follows Ginny back through the crowd once again, she slumped into her seat next to Bill. “I forgot how much Ginny talks.” Hermione whispered softly in his ear. “Good Merlin, you smell amazing.” She whispered as her hot breath tickled his skin, she watched him tense up next to her, and look around to see if anyone else noticed, of course his lovely sister, noticed and sent him a knowing look.

Bill glanced at Hermione and winked. “Not here love, this is not our moment. Later, beautiful, I promise.” He brushed a kiss against her cheek, quickly so no one noticed. Bill was not afraid to show her off and let everyone know she was his, except they weren’t official yet. “You really do look beautiful, just like Ginny said, you look like a goddess.” Bill whispered his breath hot against her skin. 

Hermione looked at the man next to her and it sent a shiver down her spine, the way he talked to her and making sure she knew he meant well  
On his promise. At his next comment, Hermione blushed and patted his hand. Hermione was going to speak, but was interrupted by the ceremony starting. 

******************  
Everyone stood as Lavender made her way down the aisle. “She looks so beautiful. I’m so happy for Ron, and I’m glad he found a good woman, that deserves him.” Hermione spoke to Bill, who was standing next to her. 

Bill looked over at Hermione and smiled. “I wonder how beautiful you would look in a wedding gown.” The comment was supposed to stay in his head, not come out of his mouth. “I hope they will be very happy, actually I know they will be.” Bill said as Lavender made her way to the altar. 

Hermione had heard his comment, but she dismissed it. “They will, they really will, they were made for each other.” Hermione said as they sat back down in their seats. 

The wedding was beautiful, and Hermione couldn’t wait for the reception she was starving, she was telling her stomach not to growl so loudly, they followed the couple into the backyard for their reception, and once again, her and Bill were seated next to the each other. Hermione had almost fallen into her chair, luckily a pair of strong arms caught her and helped her into her chair the rest of the way. “Thank you.” Hermione whispered to Bill, who took his seat next to her. Bill moved his hands away from her arms, but he kept one hand placed on her bare knee, and slowly brushed his fingertips over it. 

At first when he did so, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, but soon she found herself getting used to it, and it drove her crazy. She knew he would take care of that later. The music started for the bride and groom to have their first dance as official husband and wife. Once they danced other couples got up and joined them. Harry was spinning Ginny, looking at her, with his eyes filled of love and adoration, and she was giving him the same look, they stopped dancing. Harry approached Hermione bowing in front of her and holding his hand out to her. “May I have this dance, Miss Granger?” 

Hermione looked at her best friend and then looked to Bill who gave her a nod, before turning to Harry. “Please don’t wear her out, I’d love a dance with the beauty myself.” Bill said, and winked at Harry, who nodded and led Hermione onto the dance floor. 

“He fancies you, you know, Mione?” Harry spoke first and Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. “I...yeah, well the feeling is mutual.” Hermione spoke softly as Harry twirled and spun her around on the dance floor. 

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. “Does he know? Because, I really think you should tell him. He has every right to know, that his feelings are returned.” Harry spoke and Hermione shook her head, when did this man become so logical? The song ended and Hermione let go of Harry’s hand and curtsied to him. “You’ve improved on your dancing, Harry.” Hermione said and started making her way back to Bill.

Another male stopped her and bowed to her, asking her for a dance. It was Ron, of course he wanted to dance, and she happily obliged. “Congratulations, Ron. I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you found the one for you.” Hermione said as she allowed the younger red-head to spin her and twirl her around.

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione, planting a friendly kiss on her forehead. “Lav, really gets me, Mione. She is amazing and loving, and attentive. Lav is beautiful and you? You look beautiful today.” Ron said, it was not flirtatious at all. “Bill fancies you, you know?” Ron said looking at her. 

Hermione laughed and looked up at him. “Ron, you’re the third person that told me that tonight, and I’ll tell you the same thing I told them. The feeling is mutual. Yes, I am going to tell him, I promise.” Hermione said as that song ended, she finally almost made her way back to Bill when someone else stopped her.

This time it wasn’t a man, it was Lavender. How could Hermione refuse a dance with the bride on her wedding day? She couldn’t. “It would be my honor, Lavender.” Hermione smiled following behind Lavender. This was a group dance so, everyone would be dancing. Ginny had managed to get Bill onto the dance floor, she could be very persuasive when she wanted.

The song wasn’t fast, but it also wasn’t slow, they all danced rhythmically in a group. “Tired of dancing yet, love?” The male voice she had become all too familiar with asked from behind her, it belonged to Bill. 

Hermione looked at him and laughed. “Not at all, because I believe I still owe you a dance, Bill.” Hermione said softly and watched as the group they were in all broke off into couples, the last slow song started playing. Hermione curtsied to Bill and laughed, holding her hand out to him, “May I have this dance, Weasley?” 

Bill watched Hermione curtesy to him and chuckled, reaching out to take her hand in his. “Why, Granger! I thought you’d never ask.” He said and led her to a distance on the dance floor so the eyes of everyone would not see how close and comfortable they were together. 

Hermione laughed and followed him in to the distance. “This has been a wonderful night.” Hermione said softly, allowing Bill to lead her in the dance. “I’ll probably never get married...” Hermione admitted softly and looked up at him then above him. “Your mother....that bloody woman, that I adore.” Hermione said telling him to look up as mistletoe appeared above their heads, entwining itself on the streamer that hung above them. 

Bill looked at Hermione and was offended for a minute. “What do you mean, you’ll never get married? A bloke would be so incredibly stupid to not think of marrying you. Hermione, you’re a wonderful woman, you’re beautiful, intelligent, amazing, stunning, a goddess and incredibly sexy.” Bill said, and then looked up to see the mistletoe hanging there. “Oh, that woman!” Bill said adoringly. 

Hermione looked at him and shrugged, now or never, Granger now or never, you be bloody stuck here until it is admitted. “Bill, the man that I want to marry? He has already been married once, and I honestly don’t think he would want to go through it again, now would you?” Hermione gasped as the truth came out. “Bloody hell! Listen, we are not going to get out of here if this doesn’t happen now.” Hermione bit her lip, and sighed, pulling herself away from him to look into his beautiful blue eyes. “Bill Weasley, I, Hermione Granger, the bookworm, have fallen hopelessly in love with you, and, at some point, you’re the one I want to marry and have children with. But if you don’t want to get married again, I will be happy being your girlfriend for the rest of our lives.” Hermione finished letting out a breath. 

Bill listened to Hermione speak and a small sense of doubt filled his chest, but it was quickly put to rest by the rest of Hermione’s confession. He swore that if she wasn’t right there with him, holding onto him, this was a dream. “Hermione Granger, I the idiotic and curse breaking Bill Weasley, have fallen helplessly in love with you, as well. I would love to get married to you, I wouldn’t mind, because I know this marriage will be the right one for me. However, let’s take this slow, I don’t want to mess it up. Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend? I’m not ready for another marriage just yet, but I’m ready to have a girlfriend that I don’t have to sleep across from in a shared flat.” With that last comment he winked, keeping his eyes locked on her brown ones. “I wouldn’t mind having children with you, at all.” He finished his comment, now having the same look in his eyes that every couple there had for each other. 

Hermione looked at him and felt herself blush at his confession and comments. There was no need absolutely no need for words at this perfect moment, Hermione didn’t even think about how they were currently surrounded by his family and their mutual friends, she pulled him down to her by his tie and kissed him passionately, and heatedly on the lips, her answer was in the kiss. 

Bill waited for Hermione to speak, but what happened instead was Hermione kissing him passionately and heatedly, and he had his answer from her. After keeping his lips locked on hers for a few moments, pulled away, looking into her eyes and then taking in his surroundings around him, he hadn’t realized they drew a crowd. “Uh, Mione, love? I do believe we are being watched.” He spoke softly and indicated for her to look around.

Hermione sighed at the loss of his lips on hers, she opened her eyes and noticed his eyes were looking behind her, she turned gracefully into him, while facing the entire Weasley clan and their mutual friends. “See? I told you, I would tell him! Not like I had much of a choice, thanks to you, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione narrowed her eyes looking at Molly, it was not a bad look, but one of adoration.

With their feelings admitted in the open to not only each other, but every single guest at the wedding, Hermione felt better and was relieved to find that no one hated her. 

Molly looked at the new couple, and smiled wiping some tears from her eyes. “Okay, now; that is taken care of! Let’s eat! Hermione and Bill, you two are too skinny, have you not been eating properly?!” Molly questioned them and shooed the crowd and them off to their seats. 

Hermione and Bill grabbed each other’s hands, and laced their fingers together, walking happily hand in hand with each other, to their seats. They didn’t let go even when they sat down.

At this point, Hermione dug into the food that appeared in front of her. By the time bellies were full, and everyone had cake, she was more than ready to go home. 

Bill was ready to get home as well, he had other plans with Hermione that evening, plans that no one needed to know about yet, but he was sure they did. “Ready to go, babe?” Bill said using his best impression of an American accent and term of endearment, as he placed Hermione’s jacket over her shoulders. 

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, and nodded. The couple had made their way through the crowd and said their goodbyes, all before getting to their apparation point, with Bill’s hand in hers, she apparated them home.


End file.
